Plasma Dragon Lord
Plasma Dragon Lord Its large, blue wings encompass the sky, streaks of lightning swirl around its form, making for an impressive sight. This, is the Lord of the Plasma Dragons. Background The longest-living Plasma Dragon on Planet Supreme, Its size is gigantic, and a sight to behold. It is the most powerful dragon in that area, the top of the food chain there. Geti Goku is aware of this creature and its ranking in the food chain hierarchy. Appearance It has large, blue feathery-like wings, with a serpentine-like body covered in scales. Lightning can be produced anywhere from this creature, though predominantly at the head and the tail areas. Natural Ability Do not be deceived by its immense size and bulky look, its Physical stats are enormous for its size. Strength: This Dragon is capable of easily sweeping aside powerful foes, and even put up a decent fight with the Elemental Hydra physically, knocking the Hydra around. It, and its brethren only lost due to their lack of powerful regeneration Speed: Its speed is something to behold, it is so fast that its movements seem instantaneous, even to the Elemental Hydra, being able to constantly sidestep and blindside it with its superior agility. Its serpentine body helps with its speed, being conditioned for such. Durability: It is one of the most resilient creatures on Planet Supreme, and is extremely durable. Being from the Plasma region, few energy attacks are capable of hurting it. Its weakness is Physical Attacks, but it can still tank quite a few hits from the Elemental Hydra. His relatively lower Physical Durability is often circumvented with its immense speed and agility. Power Level: Unfathomable, its stamina and capability of using Energy is immense, with its reserves being nigh-infinite. Powers and Abilities It is an extremely powerful Dragon, despite its limited selection of powers; it is still capable of putting up a fight. Dragon Lord: Being a Dragon Lord, its physical stats are extremely large compared to its power level. Dragon Hides: It has thick and powerful Dragon Hides, which are extremely thick and hard, almost impossible to destroy. This makes the dragon incredibly immune to energy, physical and heat related attacks. It also deflects radiation and whatnot. The Elemental Hydra was incapable of getting past its hides, only barely doing so after activating its Elemental Armour. Regeneration: Its regeneration rate is quite slow, being similar to regular humans. However, its extreme durability and Dragon Hides compensates this. Its Energy, however, regenerates at fast rates, making it nearly impossible to tire the Dragon out. Biological Immunity: It is immune to most, if not all forms of biological attacks, and is able to adapt to attacks it has succumbed to before, making it far stronger and harder to kill. Hax Immunity: Heralding from Planet Supreme, it is immune to most forms of hax, including Time Stop and absorption. Elemental Manipulation: It has complete, abject manipulation of its own element, sometimes capable of using the enemy’s auras and whatnot against himself. Mythical Legend: Being a Mythical Legend(as all dragons are), it is the subject of awe for most other creatures, and is noticeably wiser. Slippery Agility: As a Dragon, it has slippery-like Agility, being hard to grasp and hit, avoiding attacks with the utmost of ease despite its size. Elemental Claws: Its claws can be enhanced to extreme levels with their energy, the power of this ability allows the dragons to be able to casually to penetrate the Elemental Hydra’s hide like Trunk’s Sword through Frieza, though it is barely capable of damaging the other Dragon Lords. Techniques Elemental Judgement: It unleashes the lightning similar to an immense spectacle of Power, changing the battlefield to suit its needs. Ambient Plasma and Lightning become readily available, and cause huge amounts of damage to the enemy constantly. Lightning Overcharge: The lightning oscillates in the sky, resistance differences escalate to unfathomable levels and are maintained. The lightning covers the battlefield, the clouds noticeably darken, and all of the lightning is controlled and condensed into an Elemental Orb, which utterly annihilates the enemy if ordered to do such. Multiple of these balls can be charged to attack the enemy at their blind spots whilst physically fighting. The lightning also automatically transfers to attack the closest target near the user, and continues on until all the enemies are hit. Plasma Shield: It is capable of forming a large shield around itself, reflecting attacks and protecting itself. Restraining Orb: The Dragon materializes an orb around the enemy, trapping them within the orb, stunning them temporarily for far more powerful attacks to be utilized. Ambient Lightning Overcharge: The Plasma Dragon Lord can also choose to leave the lightning in the air, setting up the battlefield for its own purposes, paving the way for intense bursts of power. As time goes by, the lightning changes colour, signifying the power of the charge resistances. It starts from Purple, and changes subsequently to yellow, blue, green, and then red. This boosts the power of all lightning attacks to godlike levels. Plasma Annihilation: All of the Plasma from the Ambient Lightning Overcharge is concentrated into a gigantic orb of energy, which is then unleashed on the enemy. This is then fired at the enemy, causing extreme burns and damage to the enemy’s skin. Lightning Breath: The Plasma Dragon Lord is capable of breathing lightning out casually. Unmatched Lightning Manipulation: It is capable of easily beating the Elemental Hydra in its own field of power, taking control of the Hydra’s attacks. It is beaten by Raijin Shenron though. Lightning Armour: Cladding itself in full lightning armour, its Physical Attributes are boosted to its extremities, being able to react and attack far faster than before, also repelling and damaging any attack that is sent at him through electrostatic repulsion. Homing Beacon: The Plasma Dragon Lord is capable of changing the electrical charge of the enemy, causing all Electrical Attacks to automatically home in and hit the target. This is used in tandem with Ambient Lightning Overcharge. Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Planet Supreme Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles